Longing for my broken heart
by CypherKitty
Summary: A Kieth/Mararete fic, *cries* i wish i hadnt done this its too sad (well it was for me i was writing it) My attempt at sad writing.......*Cries* FINISHED !!!
1. Loving Lost

Loving Lost

It had been so long, the years had flown by. I do not remember how long I had been sleeping, I rose from my ever deepening sleep when everything had come back to me. I had gone from a miserable decade and slept, and furthermore I could remember why. 

That beautiful adventure with Yuri and Alice, was when I had first met Margarete. She was like no one I had ever known, her manner and her demeanour were so different to everyone else. 

I had fallen in love with her as soon as I set eyes on her, but for all it was worth, I knew she liked Yuri. I could tell, there's not much point of living for a thousand years and not being able to know. But I did get an impression that she did have feelings for me, in her own charmingly exquisite nature.

I can still remember the words that we initially exchanged, she was halfway though talking when she first noticed me.

Margarete: No, they said hello and went away. 

It was then she stopped and realised that I was standing there

Huh? Who's this handsome man?

Yuri: Oh, this guy? He's the master of the castle where I stayed.

Keith: Yes, I'm the one who took care of the moocher here. My name is Keith.

Enchanted, Mademoiselle.

Margarete: I'm Margarete, the moocher's baby sitter. Nice to meet you, Keith.

Ha, it makes me laugh even now. Her wit was so sharp and her voice was so clear, as you can see, I deeply adored her for all that she was. After we had beaten the Meta God I had hoped we would stay together, I had been delighted when she said that she would and my soul was truly happy for the first time in my dead as it were, life. 

But as my master had always taught me, things do not last forever and unfortunately in this case it was very true. After a few years of travelling, we came to rest back in my old dwelling, the castle of Bistritz. She stayed there with me for a few years more but I could tell she was getting restless. 

During the last month in spring, I was in the rose garden that I loved so much, and she came to me. Her eyes were full of longing yet they were distant. I had been getting that more often then, I knew she was to leave me in those weeks that followed. I had foreseen it was coming, so to ease the situation for her I spoke first. 

'I know what you wish, you may go but I will resent the fact that you choose this path.' My heart was crying and my soul screaming. I knew she could tell that but It wasn't hard to deduce, as the emotions enveloped me, the tears came. I hadn't cried since I was mortal, but for me this was too hard. I had never wanted something other than that so much, yet I was losing it, the way I had lost everything else. She came next to me and touched my pale face, gently she kissed my blood tears away.

'Please do not resent destiny, I will love you the way I always have, never forget that, but I must go. My life is waning and I have business to finish, I will be back as soon as it has ended and we will be together again.'

But she had never returned. When she had been with me her voice had changed, her vocabulary had developed, and she had even started dressing differently. It was no major transformation but to me it was noticeable. After that all I could do was sleep, so I did. Waiting and watching the passing images from mortals that drifted around, but as I slept I would have known if she was close, and yet no sign.


	2. Children of the Millenia

Hello dear friends, yes I am back. Well heres the next part, bye bye. I have thought of hte most gorgeous twist, so keep reading.  


Chapter 2

Children of the millenia 

I walked about my tranquil abode in a state of vacancy and silence, I did not want to hear the sound of my footsteps, the heaving wind that whistled past the rattling windows or the straying thoughts of those in the busy town below. I was still sore from the past events but I eventually decided to check the post. Hum.. Post you think, just because I am a vampire it doesn't mean that I cant have mail. 

I checked it and there was only two letters, I couldn't have been resting for long, usually after a long sleep the mail box would be swarming, or maybe people had forgotten about me. The first was from Nina, the girl that had seen me wandering my castle so long ago, I smiled when I saw the neat handwriting scribed in a dark green ink. I opened the letter gently, as so not to tear the quaint document.  
  


Dear My Mysterious companion, 

I have been meaning to come and see you for the past few years, but as   
things have developed I have been busy with other things. I am of   
twenty years now and I am happily married and living with my darling   
husband, my mother and his mother. It was such a surprise when they came   
to us in that spring after the major fight, Yuri and Alice introduced us   
because we both wanted to travel to America. 

Unfortunately we never had the chance, Zhuzhen, Halley and the rest of the   
London Rats moved in with us, as we now had the shop and the mayors mansion;   
which I have to say is enormous though beautiful in design and layout.   
I became very close with Halley and he with me, and eventually on my eighteenth   
year we were wed. Chris' wedding soon followed as she had fallen in love with the   
new mayors son, Sebastian, who lives just outside the village. 

We are extremely happy and I would be honoured if you would come and see me as   
soon as you have the time, I am sure my mother, Zhuzhen, Halley, the rats and   
Koudelka would love to see you. 

Have you heard from Yuri or Alice, or Margarete? I hope you are well, but then   
you always are. I hope your relationships are well and that you are prosperous.   


I love you with the kindness of my heart,   
your adoring runaway child, 

Nina 

I chuckled to myself, I had always loved that child in my dark way, though its purpose was totally innocent. She was the daughter that I would never have, but to be honest, now that I had nothing, I wanted nothing. I had absent mindedly walked out into the rose garden while reading, I hadn't been here since the conversation with Margarete, and even now I felt the awkward air that still lingered like a heavy fog.   


Sometimes I wondered why I hadn't followed her, but I always came back to the conclusion that she wanted to go on her own and be the way she was before she met me. I had never liked that justification but I came to realise that it was the most probable one. 

I looked at the next letter was scrawled in messy writing, I knew immediately who it was. Yuri had the most dreadful writing, which I had tried to resolve but to no avail- obviously. I wondered why he had written, usually it was Alice, but I didn't worry too much about this as I opened the paper just as cautiously as the first. This was the first time I had heard from them in ten years, I hoped that there was nothing too disturbing about the writing that I was next to read.  
  


Hello Keith, 

Alice couldn't write to you as she's in labour at this moment,   
and she's screaming soo much its giving me a headache. So I decided   
to write to you coz she told me in no uncertain terms to piss off. She   
really must be in pain, ay! 

I really don't know what to put, Alice always writes yard loads of letters   
and yet I have no idea what she talks about. Ohhh how are you? Nope stupid,   
your a vampire you wouldn't be ill. Ahhhh I know. 

How are you and Maggie, You two lovebirds getting cosy on your round the   
world trip. Did anything happen? You know like anything? You must have done   
something, a little something rite? 

If you have you better reply back to me. Hint, hint! Nah only joking,   
but anyway are you two still together and have you seen the others lately?   
Like Halley, come and see us soon as possible. Come and see the baby as soon   
as you can, it would be great and maybe you could look after her in the night.   
Nah only joking 

Yuri  
  


A baby? How delightful, my smile widened at the thought. I will have a busy few months ahead, I will visit Nina and then go and see the new-born of Yuri's. The one thing that bothered me about both letters were that none knew of where Margarete was, they clearly hadn't seen her at all. This was not good, why hadn't I followed her? It was foolish to sit and grieve on something when I could have been with her. 

That determined my next move after going on my visiting excursion, I would find her and make sure that she was well. If she wanted to stay where she was without me then so be it, but if her feelings still remained then so would I. 

I arranged my plans so that I could leave the next night, I didn't sleep, I couldn't. Besides, I had slept for too long, I had tried but I dreamt of something very strange. I was sitting out on the terrace watching all the night life carrying out its pointless tasks, when I had felt someone near me. I turned round, and there was a little girl. I had never seen her before but then I couldn't have been sure. 

She was a little translucent, which made me think that she was an apparition, but when she came closer she looked as real as the stone that I sat on. She smiled faintly, she could have only been about six years old. She moved right next to me and touched my hand. Her palms were as cold as ice and I cringed, and yet usually I was immune to such things. Then she spoke, her voice was as cold as her touch but there was kindness in the wondrous tone. 

Keith, please take heed on your travels, not everything is what it seems to be. Please take care' 

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and she vanished. I was totally absorbed in what had happened, and I think it really shook me. I woke a few seconds later and I was not ready to try sleeping again, for a long while. So I rose and went it to a contemplative mood, that suited me to the tee.   
  


I was glad that I was old enough to walk in the light, if I had been younger I would have burned and faced an agonising death. My thirst for blood was no more, it lingered a little though. Just like the chattering of images that my gift could hear but I easily sealed it out from my own thoughts. 

Just as the sun was reaching high noon, I set out for the town below, I walked slowly savouring the sights that I had not seen in the last decade. I couldn't believe how much it had changed, it was strange to me that I had missed all this just by mourning for a loved one. Though now that I was awake I would never miss another moment. 

The sun was sending its gorgeous golden beams down on me and I felt alive. It was peculiar that I could feel so alive when I was so dead. I laughed at myself again, I was happy. It could have been the sensuous aroma of all the flowers or maybe it was I was going to see people that I loved and cared for deeply. 

This made my heart convulse by thinking of the group, I would be seeing all of them, apart from the one I loved with all the artificial beating of my heart. I reminded myself that I would look for her after my journey had come to an end. 

But there was always a hesitant theory in my ever pondering head, that something may be very wrong and that my darling was in grave trouble. I remembered the dream that I had had and convulsed again, what in gods name did that mean? Was it just a dream? I really didn't understand, I pushed the ever more potent thoughts to one-side. 

As I reached the gates of the village, two sprightly youths came running up to me. I recognised them at once, Sharon still wore her hair in bunches and was holding Joshua's hand. They grinned at me ecstatically, I smiled greatly. It felt wonderful to be wanted, Sharon unclasped her hand from her partner, grabbed hold of my sleeve and pulled me inside the town. 


	3. The Devils Road

I am here! Ha obviously, I am really impatient coz I have already written the ending but not the middle parts so I'm trying really hard to type as fast as I can. This one was really annoying to write, don't worry its here now. I have cut down the dialogue because I was dying and it got too long but hopefully its still okay, well here u are.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The devils road  
  
I was dragged into a beautiful house, and joyfully the decoration was magnificent. I hadn't seen such craftsmanship for centuries. I marvelled at the splendour that befell me, and I would have spent years in this astounding place.   
  
I was mesmerised by how the light shone on the cold marble floors and how it made the threads in the tapestries on the walls, glitter like jewels. The ceiling was painted white, but there was a space in the roof where the light poured in which was covered over by a crystal glass dome. The room was filled with a warm glow that made the stone under my feet look like unattended hot embers on a fire. I was in total awe of this building, and I could see why Nina too loved this place. Not even in my own home was there decoration a sumptuous as this.  
  
The teens that had brought me in had now wandered off to find their elders, as I stood there basking in the ardent rays. I was looking at the tapestries, the paintings, and I was overwhelmed by its beauty.  
  
I was interrupted by the gentle footsteps of a person entering the room, I glanced at the entrant and saw a dazzling young woman whose auburn hair waved in the bristling wind. She was clothed in a very fine dress with silver trimmings. She looked so much like her mother.  
  
She paced towards me, though she stopped half a metre away from me and studied me curiously as if I was an object or stranger that she had never seen before. Her glance was rigid almost as if frozen, but with a surprise she melted. All of a sudden she was running towards and then clasped in my arms, and she hugged me as tightly as her delicate arms could hold me.   
  
I looked down at her, she was the runaway child in my grasp once more. I found it beautiful, I had discovered that I had a craving that I had long forgotten; I wanted to be embraced like I had with my bewitching Margarete. I savoured this moment for all I could, it seemed like forever that I was holding her but we withdrew and smiled at each other.   
  
She took my hand and lead me through the next rooms, this was an occurrence that I treasured as well. It was all so innocent, never would I fall in love with her but she was contenting me with childlike kindness. We passed through rooms of the same excellence as the first, but still I was lead, until we reached a terrace that was behind the house.  
  
It was covered over with exquisite draperies in shades of the sun and the garden. She offered me a seat and I accepted, the cushions I sat on were comfortable and made of the same material as the drapes.  
  
She too sat down and looked out at the garden, but she turned and spoke to me for the first time, her hands gently in her lap. Her voice was calm and polite yet there was still the playfulness that I knew from the years passed.   
  
I thank you for coming, I wasn't quite sure if you would get my letter or not, but obviously you have. You have been sleeping for a while, for almost a decade, but no matter you are awake and that is all that matters.'   
  
I answered only too gratefully, taking to the same tone as she.   
  
I am sorry I have slept for so long, I thought I needed a rest and I did not think that I would be resting for so long. I am glad I received your letter, it was an incentive to re-enter the world in all its glory.'  
  
I was interrupted when another walked in, a man in his middle twenties. He wore a delightful suit of crimson suede yet there was an untidiness about him. He reminded me of Yuri, in his younger years, his hair a torment of hazel and dark eyes. I rose at once motioning to me, and we hugged briskly as men did at these times. He greeted me justly and we sat down.  
  
It is brilliant to see you Halley, it has been too long.' He agreed with me and we began to talk of the past. Actually we talked for hours on the subject but it was good to replay the events. I think it warmed me, because I had been a part of something, something bigger than I would have ever known.  
  
*AUTHOR NOTE: For the convo it will be minimal description, if I get time then I will add some but I am too eager to get to the end. I am very impatient!*  
  
Why do you think that Albert stole Bacons name? I mean, Albert isn't that bad, so it's not the best name in the world.' Nina spoke.  
  
I think it was that, Roger is probably the greatest alchemists of all time. He is a mastermind and he is one of the most generous people I am sure that you or I will ever meet. He has many a follower, because of the people that he has helped including lost souls. He has returned each if these mischievous spirits back to their bodies in hope that it would restore their sanity.' I answered (just for you Greyfriars)  
  
That is true, maybe I should take you to visit him with me, ay, Nina. He would love it I'm sure. Now what are your plans Keith?   
  
After I have left you I will visit Yuri and Alice, have you heard their great news?' They nodded and smiled cheerfully.   
  
I cant believe they're having a baby, well I can but it's so wonderful! I got Yuri's letter just after I wrote yours. I really must go and see them, it must be 4 months old by now. Ohh how superb' Nina grinned joyfully. Halley gave her a worried look.  
  
Don't you get any ideas.' He laughed shyly, and there the kid still showed in him. I'm scared of them as it is, let having one of our own.'   
  
*AUTHOR NOTE- I decided to shorten it, I'm tired damn it (-_-) -z-z-z-z.*   
  
We laughed together, it felt so natural, what had made me turn away from the joy that I had been experiencing in those hours? Or maybe it was that joy had turned its back on me, but I would never know and I was too busy enjoying myself to really notice these questions.  
  
Someone came out onto the terrace and spoke to the couple. They took their leave of me and invited me to look around the gardens, if I wished to do so. I decided that I would. As I walked down the stone steps, I was in a magical garden, well the aura about it was definitely enchanting. I wandered these gardens that, were grand in excellence and size.  
  
I went into a particular garden, it was full of roses and secluded from the rest of the grounds. It was resplendent in its making, wild yet tame, forgotten but tended to. I was amazed at the wondrous messages I was getting from this place, it was calm and tranquil. I would even say it was better than my own rose garden in its full glory, yet now it was neglected from its time to grow.   
  
Something puzzled me, why hadn't Nina or Halley asked about Margarete? It must have been out of kindness and respect, they wouldn't pry into my affairs if I didn't offer them the information. I was quietly grateful for their discretion on the subject, though I felt I was almost lying to them. It hurt deep inside of me, like someone stabbing you from the inside, yet that could have been my thirst. I buried it deeper so I would forget about it   
  
I walked about this garden in particular for a while, I soon found a pagoda it was covered in pink climbing roses that were so very charming in their own manner. It was then that I saw them there, the three elders, sitting quietly talking on matters such as the older generation talk about.   
  
As I walked to the towards them, Koudelka noticed me, she was just as graceful as ever and had the same playful expression as Halley. Michelle looked overwhelmed at my presence and rose to great me, she embraced me much the same as her daughter had done. The other that was still sitting smiled at me, it was obvious that the years had caught up with the aged adept and his joints complained more often then usual.  
  
They motioned me to sit down with them, and I accede to do the same. I stared at them, their years had increased but their appearances had not really changed that much. Yes they had matured but they still had the splendour of their youth, apart from the adept as he had lost his youth too long ago. We talked on the matters of what I had missed, the government, wars, countries, art and music.   
  
Yes, it seems that I have missed too much. I wish I had not slept for so long. It was foolish of me.'   
  
They looked at me sympathetically as if they knew what I was going through yet I think in a way they did understand, which contented me some what. Then came the question I had been avoiding from the time I had risen and come into this town. It was Michelle that asked the sought the question, though I knew that they all burned to ask me. She inquired tenderly and sensitively as not to upset me, if there was bad news but I think they knew that too.  
  
I know all is not well with you.' She took hold of my pale hand and put it in her tanned one, and she continued. For you would have brought Margarete with you, no?' She looked at me tenderly and nodded for me to answer, but they already knew, it was too blatant for them not to decipher my foreboding. Slowly I answered, I would have to have told someone soon enough, if it were them or Yuri and Alice.   
  
..She went and I never saw her again, I couldn't follow her because her thoughts told me she didn't want me to. Then I slept and the remainder you know.'  
  
They gazed at me in the same way that I was feeling, and I was close to tears again. Though I kept my composure and accepted there condolences, I was breaking inside but I had been here long enough and I had outstayed my welcome and I took my leave of them.   
  
They continued insisting that I stay longer, but when I told them of my plans to see Yuri and Alice and then to start my search of Margarete their appeals were lessened though they did not diminish completely. They seemed to understand how I must leave to find my beloved, but I was only to leave if Zhuzhen was to come with me. It was no matter to me, I would carry him if he slowed me down and at least I would have company. I agreed to these terms and we set out to say my sincere goodbyes to the others.   
  
It pained me to leave them again, but to each one I gave my humble wishes for the future just in case I was not to see them again for a long while. I held each of the women with gentle embraces and innocent kisses and the others the brisk handshakes and hugs.   
  
I went back to my mansion and sorted my belongings for the journey, I would not take much as there wasn't really that much to take. I would take my journal, a present for the child and a few belongings of Margarete, if I was ever to find her.   
  
Zhuzhen was soon at my door and he had had the sensibility to have packed lightly, probably more lighter than me. He said that there wasn't really that much to take, a couple of pills for his joints and gifts for the family. At least we had one thing in common, we knew how to travel.  
  
I told him of our transport, which in this case was me and at first he seemed terrified that I was to take him into the air and fly there. After I had told him it was quicker and that it was perfectly safe I was able to persuade him and I perceived that he was positively intoxicated with curiosity. We soon left the surroundings that we knew and we were heading straight for the essence of the new world; England.   
  



	4. The New World

Sorry this took so long but I was revising for my Spanish exam, Ahhhh! I cut this one short so there is an extra chapter coz I thought this one was long enough, XD! Sorry that its not very interesting but me is really tired.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The New World  
  
The wind rippled through every bone in my body as we flew high above the clouds, the old man was cold but he never complained. I did my best to warm him by wrapping my fur lined coat around him, I think that it helped, though I didn't know for sure because I chose not to read his mind. These days I would not pry into others minds unless they allowed it or if it was an emergency, and I kept to it. Though it was rather hard to not to take a glimpse as it was a constant babble in my brain.  
  
Soon we were flying over London, with its many parliament houses and great households. We passed the Grand Clock, the magnificent monument that would be the mascot for many years to come. Zhuzhen was in silent amazement, he wasn't shivering anymore, he had either got used to the fierce wind or my coat was doing its job.  
  
What was the time? I had foolishly forgotten to look at the clock as we had passed it, it was typical of me never to think of the basics, I hadn't even got a wrist timekeeper, that people marvelled at so much at this time. Memories passed through my mind, London, where we all spent time together in a glorious atmosphere. I had almost felt it in the company of Nina and her relations but not quite, I soon realised that I would never feel that until I was with Margarete again.  
  
We were at that time passing over all the busy cities and heading for the remote countryside, I concluded that the scenery was beautifully painted with all of the colours of nature, exquisitely blended to give it the character that no other country would ever have. No country was the same as another, but England was definitely the most individual in its appearance and in its guise.  
  
I then spotted our destination and slowed accordingly, I gently descended until I touched down onto the soft and crisp grass, brittle from the twilight's icy grasp. The old master brushed out the creases in his tunic, and looked up at me weakly. Even though he had not been flying himself, the journey had obviously taken a lot out of him, I then reminded myself that Zhuzhen was not as young as he used to be and any activity might strain his weak heart, let alone his suffering joints.  
  
We were not far from the gathering of villages, so we began to amble towards the nearest, Zhuzhen was worried that we had gone to the wrong place or that it was the wrong village. To which I assured that we were in the correct location, I was very good at bearings of the compass even as a mortal, but as the years passed my powers had strengthened, including my sense of direction.  
  
Just as we were passing the outskirts of the first hamlet, I noticed a sign which confirmed my justifications, it announced that we were in the vicinity of the "Midsummer Dales", that of which Yuri and Alice's cottage was otherwise situated, and known by. Zhuzhen was calmed when he saw this and began to relax as he strolled along, taking in every detailed aspect of the surroundings.  
  
We passed through many of the hamlets until we came one named "Midsummer Valley", I knew instantly that this was the place that the couple would have made their home. The area was totally silent apart from the occasional banter in the inn and the hooting of a distant owl.  
  
I decided that it would be best for the adept to reserve a room for the night, because I could tell he was exhausted and I was sure that Yuri and Alice would not like to be disturbed at an ungodly hour which I knew that it was. Zhuzhen agreed to this as I helped him into the tavern, even though there were men and women drinking everything was rather sombre yet it was cheery in a quaint fashion.  
  
The owner was gentlemanly and offered us a room on the ground floor, because he could see, as much as I, that in this state the elder would not be capable of attempting the stairs, however much he protested. He gave in soon after, as he knew that his objections were in vain, it made me laugh that he had the strength to argue, but then he always had the vigour to dispute about what ever there was to discuss.  
  
As soon as the ancient man was settled in, I left him to find the location of Yuri's cottage in order to visit tomorrow, it was also my chance to look a round the village. The houses and cottages with thatched roofs enchanted me, with its cobblestone walkways to finish of the unique way that it was compiled together. The little front gardens with comely borders filled with various varieties of roses, that so many gardens were in abundance of.  
  
It was then that I found a certain garden that took my fancy, yes they had roses but the assortment was so different, I could tell, in fact, that the occupants of this house were either avid collectors of these and went to any expense to obtain such plants, or they had been travelling over the world and picked them up on the way.  
  
The second idea was the correct one, as I read the name on the mail box "Mr. and Mrs. Yuri Hyuga". It sounded beautiful to my ears even though I had not said anything aloud but I was still exhilarated, and I had to read the engraving over a few more times for it to sink in and become part of my comprehension.  
  
I mused as I walked around the garden and saw a faint light in the window, surely someone wasn't up? I went round the back of the cottage and found that the window and doors were ajar to let air circulate around the house. I was peering in to see if everything was all well, when the door was opened and a very tired Yuri stood in the entrance, he smiled warmly and looked very tired. I think he would have hugged me but he was too busy holding the crying baby in his arms, he gestured with his free arm to come inside while welcoming me in his mature voice.  
  
The house was cosy with its old oak furniture and floral designs that were incorporated in the traditional English country house style, it was small but adequate for a young family. In all the simplicity there was a splendour about it that enthralled me, it was the same as the garden, all the messages mixed but harmonious in effect.  
  
I sat down, followed by Yuri who obviously hadn't had any sleep for the past few nights, the baby still cried though not as much and for the first time I looked at the clock on the old mantle piece, it indicated that it was 3 am, I was shocked and apologised profusely but it was met with the reply that he was awake anyway.  
  
Yuri needed to sort things out for the morning but he felt dreadful if it meant leaving me with the screaming infant, of course it was not a bother to me as I adored children, however noisy or annoying they become. I was handed the child and introduced to "Arianna." She was beautiful, definitely taking after her mother but it was clear Yuri was there, in her smile and her powerful squirms.  
  
As soon as she was placed in my arms she was still and quiet, her eyelids closed and there was peace, I stared at her in horror, had I killed her? No, just sleeping. We both smiled slightly surprised at the baby's silence and laughed quietly at it.  
  
The conversation after that was minimal, but we knew each other well enough to know what we were saying silently. I had become very tired, it must have been the journey yet I never thought that it would wear me out as much as it had. After I had helped Yuri finish preparations for the morning, we sat down on the lounging chair with me holding the infant in my arms and as if someone was pouring slumber dust on us, we slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Before I knew it I was being gently woken by the smell of sweet perfume and a touch on my hand. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Alice, still as attractive as ever. She smiled at me and offered her welcomes to me, she laughed at the sight that she had been greeted with. Yuri and I had fallen asleep with Arianna cradled in our arms, she said that it was one of the most precious things that she had ever seen and that it was a shame that she didn't have a camera.  
  
She took Arianna and held her as motherly as she could, she was surprised how quiet she was, I was too but I felt a lot better after my sleep and for the first time I had not been having dreams about Margarete, which had left me very composed and slightly homesick.  
  
Yuri had already gone to work but he had left his apologies for his absence, Alice was so happy with my presence, so happy in fact I was excited that I was there. We talked for hours on Arianna's birth, about me and then finally, my parting with Margarete.  
  
'So she left you because she business to finish? How odd, I wonder what matters could have drawn her away from you, she loved you too much to leave you, that is for certain.' She was so kind in her words, but then she always had been.  
  
'I have no knowledge of her affairs, besides I wouldn't and didn't want to pry into matters that were none of my business. Though now I really wish I had, damn, why didn't I follow her.' It was a rhetorical question as Alice and I had already answered it.  
  
We were silent for awhile, when I remembered something, I had totally forgotten about Zhuzhen. I informed Alice of the visitor that was still to arrive, she was delighted that she would see the adept again, but I could tell she was homesick. Well home being, with the rest of the group in Bistritz, but she said nothing to indicate that she was reacting to such a thing.  
  
The time was now ten in the morning, I now checked the clock continually just to make sure, I was looking at the hearth when a knock at the door came and there on the doorstep was Zhuzhen with our little bags of belongings. He was welcomed with open arms and our possessions taken upstairs into the guest rooms.  
  
We had just come down from making ourselves at home when Yuri came home, looking very cheery, he was so surprised to see Zhuzhen that he embraced him, an action that we had not very often seen. He let go and offered to take us on a tour of the village, that we gratefully accepted, Alice unfortunately couldn't come as she was too busy looking after the baby and had to go into the nearest town with friends to do the weekly shopping.  
  
It was a wondrous walk, the sun was shining and the birds singing, I was alive again but then there was the niggling feeling in the back of my mind, I would never be complete without my Margarete. I tried to erase the thought so I could enjoy myself for at least one moment, but I couldn't, so I let it swim and squirm in the back of my mind with my thirst and the buzzing of peoples thoughts.  
  
We stopped for lunch in an old town house and the others ate fiendishly, but of course it wasn't my desire to eat, and the aroma of the locals sent me into a raving thirst but I did not let my mind weaken to that craving. After they had finished, Yuri paid and we left for home, the talking was lowest at this time, each of us thinking of things in an airy fashion.  
  
Soon we were at the cottage and we went in for an afternoon nap, the English seemed to be very fond of those, and I was only too happy to accept the tradition. I wanted some time on my own. I went up the tiny stairs and found that my room was first on the left, the room was not big but adequate for one person. Alice had set my belongings out into draws and arranged the photograph album that belonged to Margarete, as I collapsed on the bed I saw a picture of a young girl, she was so familiar but before I could recollect who it was I fell into a sleep full of dreams of Margarete..My Love... 


	5. Memories Unknown

YAY next chapter, sorry I haven't up dated but hey I'm me and what's so good about it? Coz I have finished the fic YAAAAAAAAAAAY  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Memories Unknown  
  
I was woken up by Alice saying my name quietly, she tapped me on the arm and smiled sweetly when I awoke. She inquired if I was all right, I answered yes, quite puzzled and she explained why she had asked.  
  
'I am sorry I have woken you but you have been sleeping for over two days, we were all worried. Zhuzhen has gone home, but he sends his best wishes on your search. I have been trying to wake you since yesterday morning but to no avail, are you sure you are well?' She felt my head with the back of her hand as if I were a child and she laughed. 'There isn't any difference, but have you fed?'  
  
I looked away from her, I had been sleeping so long again and I didn't realise, maybe I did need to feed, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I think she understood that and pricked her finger with a needle, a droplet of blood appeared from the wound. I was disturbed, she wanted me to drink from her? I wouldn't do it, never.   
  
'Look just take a little, you know it won't hurt me. I have done it before for you, take it as a taster so you have the flavour again. Please do this for yourself, do it for Maggie, she wouldn't want to see you ill.'  
  
I still didn't want to do it but she offered it to me again and I took it. The taste of it was beautiful and I was careful only to take a little of her blood but I felt so much better. Alice herself even looked better for it, and she was smiling again as she was about to wrap a plaster around her finger. I motioned her to stop and held her finger gently and licked the wound, mixing it her blood with a minute amount of mine, making the wound heal instantly.  
  
She was shocked at first but thanked me for it. She was just about to leave when the picture in the photo album appeared into my eyes, I called her back and showed it to her, and instantly she told me who it was.  
  
'Oh that's Maggie as a kid, she looked so cute then, aww, everyone is so sweet when they're young.' She grinned at her childhood memories. I asked her to sit down and look through it with me, of course she obliged as Arianna was a sleep in the next room and she was free until she woke up again. We flicked through the pages when my eyes fell onto a specific picture of a young girl, who looked around the age of six and had long hair. I gasped with horror, the girl from my dream.  
  
'From your dream? How curious, surely you have been though these photos before?' I shook my head in reply. 'Well I have no idea how you saw her then, how about you saw the child in her memories?' Again the answer was no, I had never seen her memories. 'Well I don't know then, you must have got a message or a memory from some who was thinking about her when she was young.'   
  
'Yes that seems to be the most probable answer' we decided to go down stairs and sit in the sun, taking the cot with us so the baby wouldn't be left. The thoughts were roaming around my head like mad druids chanting around in a wood, but they made no sense at all, I couldn't figure them out at all.   
  
It puzzled me for the next week that I was there, and yet I could not find what it all meant, in a way it scared me. Was this a sign that my love was alive or just a passing memory? I didn't know and I was sure that I would only find out if I found Margarete.  
  
Yuri and Alice were so kind to me, Alice did not tell Yuri of her blood letting but I was grateful for it. I may not have survived another day, but again she had saved me. I loved her for it, though only in friendly adoration. How could she care so much? It was a wonder to me.  
I knew that I had outstayed my welcome, though they never would have said anything to show it. I was fine with the idea, I had stayed here long enough and I had to find my beloved. I didn't think I could wait much longer anyway.  
  
I had packed all my belongings into the little suede bag that hung by my waist, it was as light as a feather, mainly because there wasn't much in it, besides those things never weighed down anyway.  
  
When I went down stairs, Yuri and Alice were talking quietly. They saw that I had packed and looked unhappy. Maybe they didn't want me to leave, but I had to I had to find her, my love, my Margarete.  
  
They agreed that I should start my journey as soon as I was ready and that I was welcome to there home at any time that I needed company and someone to talk to. I was heartened by this and I smiled. They were so kind to me, and I could give them nothing, or maybe I was in a strange and unknowing way.  
  
I gave Arianna my gift, it was like the one I had given Margarete, a vial of my blood, that would protect her from her fears and pains. It would also help her if she was injured, because my blood had the healing properties of an elixir.  
  
Yuri and Alice were honoured that I had given he such a gift. They loved me for it, though I had no idea why. I was embraced by Alice for what it seemed like ages, she whispered that she would always be there for me and she kissed me gently on the cheek.  
  
Yuri too hugged me, it was not rough and quickened like many of those days but a gentle embrace of a brother and great friend. He too gave me the usual words of comfort and visiting arrangements but he also added.  
  
'You know you will find her, she loves you more than anything. She may not show it sometimes, but she does, with all her heart. You will find her and again you will be happy.'  
  
I was grateful for that statement and waved my farewells, I left them standing at the door arms around each other, smiling and waving for my safe journey.  
  
....Margarete... my love... I will find you........ 


	6. Searching of the Lost

Haha next one, arn't you lucky people, lol  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Searching of the lost   
  
My searching took me all over the world, I was amazed about how much things had changed since everything in my world collapsed. Everything was so beautiful in its evolution and I really couldn't explain it. Italy had grown into a country of art and literature, and its cities progressed in the same movement as the art. France was now full of vineyards with the famous wines that were exported everywhere, Greece's architecture and demeanour had stayed the same as the long time I had been living but it was divine all the same.  
  
I travelled to Asia, America, all around Europe and the remaining countries, but there was no sign of my beloved Margarete. It seemed as if she had vanished into thin air yet I knew that it was not possible, I decided to take a rest from my travelling and go back to my castle to think of a strategy to find her.  
  
It was when I was passing through Prague that I got my first scent of her, it was strong, she had to be here. My hope brimmed as the tears fell down my face, I would go to the inn, it was always the best place to find out about people with out attracting attention.   
  
The tavern was small and lit dimly, just to my liking. I brought a glass of the local ale, but did not drink it. I listened with all my might for hours on end, until about ten in the evening when I heard of someone called Maggie Valentine, that was her code name those days. Everybody loved her, though she distanced everyone from them, but the men were jeering about her. This was my chance, I would ask about her.  
  
'Where does she live, surely you fellows must know that?'  
  
'Sure she lives up at the end of the town, don't disturb her otherwise you'll comeback in pieces' well that definitely sounded like her.   
  
I made my way up to the end of the quaint and dimly lit town, there were burnt bits of timbers everywhere, there must have been a fire recently. At last I found the little house, I was very hesitant in my approaching, I had actually found her and I couldn't believe it.  
  
I knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer, the door opened gently. Though to my dismay it was not my Margarete, but an old lady. I inquired about her and I was met with a most disturbing reply.  
  
'I'm sorry good sir, but the lady you speak of has had a terrible accident. I am very sorry. I have none of her belongings as she hardly had any. You should talk to the bartender at the inn, he knew her better than any of us. Excuse me.' And she closed the door.  
  
Terrible accident? Ohh this is not good, I rushed down back to the inn, in a state of frenzy, I burst into the tavern which was now nearly empty, the barkeeper stood stunned at the entrance.  
  
'Yes sir how may I help you'  
  
'What happened, to.. Margarete Zelle?' I didn't realise that I had said her real name and again the bartender looked stunned.  
  
'You knew her real name? Well you must be an old friend huh' I nodded and smiled unhappily, this seemed to be going wrong and then he gasped and smiled.  
  
'Your Keith Valentine, are you not? Ahh you are, she spoke much of you. She missed you know, but she had business that she could not let anyone interfere with. Unfortunately that was her undoing.' A tear coursed down his cheek, he must have been close to her. I could not comfort him as I was to busy trying to comfort myself.  
  
'What happened you ask? Well she was in deeper with something than she thought, people were after her, she said they would never be able to get her she was too fast. But they did, you see the rubble outside? That is where the explosion happened, and she was caught in it, they must have trapped her.' He stopped, choking with grief........dead?......DEAD!!!!!!!! ....no......  
  
He told me where her grave was and I went out, in silence, numb to pain and noise. I walked until I found the cemetery, I walked passed all the stones and came to one.  
  
Margarete Zelle - Valentine  
Dearly loved  
Forever in peace.  
Left a partner and best friend,  
Keith Valentine.  
  
The tears came after that, in fact I didn't stop crying. Everything was lost, I had nothing left, she was my life and my soul. She was my muse and council, my everything.... I ran, and penetrated the sky, the cool breeze hurt my face and stole away my tears, the night was lit with the twinkling of the stars but I didn't care about them. I didn't care about anything any more.  
  
I reached my home and fell onto the balcony, I cried until it hurt and I curled up into a ball, waiting for the world to swallow me into its dark depths. I wanted her, I needed her, she was my all and life felt empty without her.   
  
No more of her smiles, her sarcastic remarks and her kisses that made me shiver at her touch, she was beautiful, and now she was gone, forever............ I couldn't handle forever alone, I wouldn't want to be immortal without her.  
  
Just to think that we had arranged her to be my love forever, she was going to let me give her the dark kiss, we had arranged it and now I wouldn't be able to give her anything but my tears. I couldn't be alone, no-one else was anywhere near like her, loved her more than my life itself.  
  
I think I stayed there for hours, curled up like a hurt child, but I couldn't move, my energy gone, and my soul dwindled. Memories hurt so much, I tried not to think but it was a hopeless task. She was in my head, smiling, embracing, kissing, touching but not real.  
  
I lay there a few more hours more until it was decided, I would end this suffering. I would create a fire, one big enough to engulf me and devour the rest that was left me. The fire was the only thing that would release me from this life, this non-existence. What was the point of being the romantic vampire, if there was nothing to romanticise or love?  
  
I organised my belongings and wrote letters to all the relations that I had, to Yuri and Alice, the London Rats, and the elders. I could not bare to write to them but I had to, I had to explain my findings and plans. I told them I was sorry and I hoped that they would have happy and prosperous lives, for I would not be seeing them again.  
  
I went out side to build the fire from the scraps in the yard. I didn't take me long as the wood had been chopped up for the hearth in the house. Once I had piled it together, I took out some alcohol and washed it all over. I then struck a match and saw the spark flutter as it gained control of the stick of wood that it slowly devoured. I threw it on the pile, and looked marvelling at the flames that enveloped the wood.   
I took one last look at the sky and said farewell to the wretched world and stepped into the fire. Pain surged through me like daggers all over my body. I knew I was dying and I had a satisfaction in that, I saw all the past flash though my mind. My childhood, my making, our adventure and then at last Margarete.  
  
I heard her calling my name, her voice telling me to get out while it was still possible. You see I could still survive if I had stepped out at that point as my blood would have healed me, but I wouldn't go back, not now.  
  
...Keith..... Don't....Please........Its not as it seems.......  
  
Then I knew that the last of my soul had been burnt away and I fell into a darkness, it was calm and beautiful, I was free.  
  
.........Margarete....... I love you....... 


	7. The Forgotten One

You thought it was finished? How wrong you could be.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The forgotten one  
  
Droplets fell like the light scatter of morning rain, the ink smudged, the pages would crinkle soon, tears were always like that, particularly ones of despair. The book closed, its reader too overcome by grief to stain the codex with crying.   
  
It was old, its spine bound with a fine black leather, given by a loved one that was certain, but what of the owner, must he have perished in such unjust circumstances? The journal was gently put in a strapped bag which hung below the persons waist.   
  
The weak sigh was painfully loud in the echoing halls yet the sound was only a whisper. So many things had been lost, that should have survived with the times, but no. One point to remember was that things do not last forever, he had taught her that, like he had taught her other things. None of that was relevant now, though nothing was anymore.  
  
The girl clung to the charm on a silver chain around her neck, it was a pendant full of his blood and it was meant to be her protection. At one time he had been her protection, however now all she had was the vial.  
  
'Oh, why were you so rash? You should have known that I would change my name, and that I would have escaped, you should have guessed that I would find a way to survive but you were always so fearful of my fatality. Your love for me blinded you, did you not get my warning?'  
  
The blonde haired woman walked slowly out of the building. Her hair was lose, she always had it like this now. Keith had always said it looked radiant down, so she had grown it to just above her waist. She now wore a black velvet coat, but she still wore her boots and her fishnets, her skirt was longer, however the split accounted for the length. Both the skirt and the bustier were a dark purple, and it had been his favourite colour as well as hers.   
  
As she walked through the rose gardens, the grass crunching beneath her every firm step and stride. Memories flashed through her mind and she heard his voice, though it was only in her head.  
  
'Margarete, my darling, remember that destiny is forever coupled with fate. Never agonise over happenings. For if you are lost, I will invariably find you. Where ever you walk or where ever you sleep I will be there to shield you from misfortune.'  
  
'Yes my love, you will always find me because I will always love you.'  
  
She had reached the gate of the grand mansion, she glanced back only once, the shadows covered her once more and then she stole away into the night.  
  
.........All was lost for the longing of the broken heart......  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
